Undesirable No 1
by awakeatnight
Summary: Ginny's heart clenched as she watched him leave, begging for his safe return to her. But neither harboured any illusions to the dangers they would be placed in, and therefore knew that no promises existed. This was a war after all. Rated for later safety.
1. Painful Goodbye

**Disclaimer: About the only things I own are my laptop and pile of currently dirty laudry, let alone Harry Potter. Unfortunately. **

**A/N: So I keep getting distracting plots popping into my head that refuse to go away until they are written down, but my other story _is _still in progress, albeit not very rapid progress, but progress nonetheless. This story will follow Ginny during Harry's absence and how she deals. I see this being more a series of scenes, like memories that stick out to her from their time apart, later in their lives once they are reunited. Rated definitely just in case of future safety. I don't foresee anything too bad at the moment, except maybe some intense battles later on and who knows maybe a steamy reunion. :D **

* * *

><p>Kingsley's slow deep voice reverberated under the tent, so that people listened, trance-like unable and unwilling to move. This silence and stillness held a couple moments after the voice faded away, the silvery linx became nothing more than diminishing vapors.<p>

And yet not a soul moved, people barely daring to breath, but then someone shrieked and there was the sharp crack of someone apparating to safety and the spell was broken. Chaos ensued under the white tent outside the Burrow, the beautiful wedding that had just taken place and the warm summer night with stars in the night sky lazily winking down at the celebration, long forgotten.

Ginny's eyes tore wildly through the panicking crowd, as people fought their way through, desperately searching for loved ones. Like usual, she needn't search for long, her eyes were drawn to his perfect form in a matter of seconds of their own accord.

They always seemed to act of their own accord around him, she thought a little wistfully.

Time around her seemed to freeze as her favourite shade of green sought out her eyes, locking them as only he could. Though people ran frantically screaming between them, and they were separated by the length of the dance floor, their eyes never left each others', so many strong emotions passing between the pair in a matter of moments. Her subconscious recognized Hermione yanking on his left arm, tearfully crying out for Ron, as Harry stood unyieldingly rooted to the spot.

Ginny could count the emotions crossing her beloved's face. Namely overwhelming fear; not for himself of course, the great dope, but those almond shaped emeralds pleaded with her to keep herself safe. There was also love there; her heart physically ached at the intense amount of love she saw in his eyes.

He was scared to his core and she knew it, scared of people he loved getting hurt because of the simple fact that he loved them, most importantly her, but so many things between the two just never really needed to be said aloud.

With a satisfied smirk she recognized one other emotion, although greatly diminished and lurking in the back, his lust from earlier still hung in there, and it was this that helped her cling to reality. After everything he had been through he was still just a teenage boy. Albeit a teenage boy that she had loved with all of her heart, since before she truly understood what love was; but really, who was keeping track of minor details?

She knew that he was reading her emotions just as easily, and she acquiesced, making sure he knew she would do everything in her power to keep herself safe until his return. In response, her eyes begged him to do all that was in _his _power to return to her, and preferably, as quickly as possible and all in one piece.

He gave a grave nod and understanding passed between them. Neither harboured any illusions to the dangers they would be placed in, and therefore knew that no promises existed. This was a war after all.

Her subconscious recognized Ron tearing through the crowd, having found his friends, and her stomach clenched as she realized this might very well be the very last she saw any of them alive. Breaking eye contact to take one last look at Ron, and then Hermione, she quickly turned back to Harry and channelled all of her feelings into one final, blazing look, letting the boy who had such a desperate hold on her heart know she would be waiting.

His lips may or may not have tugged slightly upwards in a grim smile, whispering "that's my girl", but Ginny only just barely caught the movement before Hermione turned on the spot, pulling her brother, and Harry along with Ginny's heart, painfully into oblivion, not to be seen or heard from for the next several, agonizing months.

She saw him go, and allowed herself a moment, a mere moment amidst the chaos, to close her eyes and recollect herself, determinedly ignoring the sense of dread filling the pit of her stomach. The smallest part of her wanted to curl up on the dance floor and break down and cry until someone found her, but this was a very small part of her and she almost never let this part win out; certainly not today.

So with a slow breath she opened her eyes and spun on her heel, calmly marching off to find her brothers, unknowingly displaying one of the many reasons she held claim over the heart of Harry Potter, where so many others had tried and failed.

* * *

><p><strong>A little different, especially since there is technically speaking no dialogue in this chapter, but I rather liked writing it. Later chapters I assure you will not be quite as intense and will have people speaking. :D Please let me know what you think, it will definitely decide how often I update, or I suppose if I update at all. Thanks!<strong>


	2. Questions of the Death Eater Nature

**Okay I have a couple things to say but since I am so nice, the longer A/N will be at the end of the chapter. **

**One: I do not own Harry Potter, much to my dismay. **

**Two: A huge thank you to  
><strong>_**purple389  
>xx-crispy-mnms-xx<br>keeperoliver  
>bobber-14<br>**_**for their wonderful reviews!**

* * *

><p>Ginny became acutely aware of curses flying around her as she crouched down behind the broken remains of what had, only minutes previously, been a beautiful golden table, its matching chairs having been cast aside by either frantically escaping guests or wayward curses, she couldn't be sure.<p>

Death Eaters continued to pop into existence around the tent, many having left their masks at home, but still as easily distinguishable by their great black robes and evil smiles. Ginny continued to hide behind the broken table as they rushed by, crouched in a very unladylike manner, especially given her current attire. Thank Merlin Aunt Muriel wasn't here to comment.

The only reason she remained hidden was because she was uncertain as to what she was _supposed _to do. With the power of the ministry on their side, anyone resisting could be locked up, but if the Death Eaters dropped all pretence of a law-abiding Ministry and full out attacked with no reason, well then, if she didn't fight back, she wouldn't survive long enough to be thrown in Azkaban. To top it off, there was the annoying little fact that she was underage regardless of either scenario.

She frustratedly pushed her hair out of her eyes. _Damned if you do, damned if you don't _she thought bitterly.

A sudden shout and several pairs of feet went running by her hiding place and Ginny looked up just in time to see her father hit in the chest with a red stunner and her decision was made. However, no sooner had she raised her wand to hit the unexpecting son of a bitch with a couple of her own favorite curses, than two sets of hands grabbed her. Fred pinned her arms to her sides, wand still clutched tightly in her right, and George had a hand around her mouth. Her eyes locked on the latter, and he discreetly shook his head 'no'.

She nodded in understanding, and a moment later she found herself released and being pulled upright. Slowly Fred and George edged forward, Ginny in tow behind them, wands held in the air in surrender. It was only upon looking at the disaster that had previously been a beautiful wedding, that Ginny noticed that none remained besides her own family, the Delacours, Hagrid, and the Lovegoods. Her mother and Charlie had already apparently done the same as Fred and George, their wands in the hand of a nearby Death Eater, and were kneeling beside her father as he stirred awake.

The twins' wands, along with her own, were quickly confiscated, albeit a little more roughly from her uncooperative hand than from the boys', but she handed the damn thing over didn't she? She didn't have to like it. Moments after relinquishing her wand, she found her wrists and ankles bound magically by heavy black cords. Surprised and distinctly disgruntled noises around her let her know her friends and family found themselves in much the same predicament.

Lucius Malfoy stood at the head of the group, whether as Ministry official or Death Eater she didn't know. Although they were technically one in the same, depending on which part he was playing could bring about very different outcomes.

Lucius turned on her and had a predatory look in his eyes and suddenly she was very aware of just how much she wished she had regular clothes on, as she stood rooted to the spot, unable to take a step due to the heavy bindings around her ankles.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" he drawled softly, his stupid hair gently flowing out behind him as if it had been charmed to act like a bloody flutterby bush.

"Potter's little girlfriend, if I'm not mistaken." The tone in his voice was unmistakable, and a chill ran down her spine.

She felt rather than saw Bill step up next to her, sliding his feet forward in quick awkward steps as he tried to move despite his bindings, and the Death Eaters laughed in menacing anticipation.

Lucius smiled in enjoyment at her family's discomfort, but continued,

"You, Miss Weasley, along with your family, are wanted for questioning with regards to the whereabouts of Harry Potter."

Ginny sighed a breath of relief. So he was only here acting as a Ministry official, and although he had the full force of Voldemort behind him, as long as her family played it careful they could walk away, for the most part, unscathed.

Her eyes returned to Lucius Malfoy's as he made an odd twitch, right hand grasping his left wrist, but he was no longer looking at her, but rather at his companions who had made oddly similar movements, with undisguised glee. Turning to a burly blonde, and a sour faced man he said in his silky voice,

"Rowle, Dolohov, go and see what Order members are foolish enough to not give our Lord the respect he deserves. When you return perhaps we shall teach them some… proper manners."

Again several of the Death Eaters laughed, as the two men pressed their index fingers to their writhing tattoos and disappeared with a pop.

Turning back to the Weasleys and their guests, Lucius continued as though they had never been interrupted, although the smile on his face did nothing to ease Ginny's fears about his previous words.

"Usually we would do the questioning indoors, but as I have no wish to step foot inside your hovel," he took a swift glance towards the Burrow, and Ginny fought to keep control of her temper, an effort that seemed to be unanimous amongst the redheads present,

"or to try and transport such scum or half-breeds," this time his eyes roamed to Hagrid, and then the Delacour women. Apparently he thought just as low of part-veela as he did of half-giants. A low growl could be heard from Hagrid's direction and Lucius gave a disgusted sneer, but made no to comment to indicate he had heard this and continued,

"Therefore we'll do this out here, and should you choose to be uncooperative, well lets just say the necessary measures will be taken to…persuade you to talk."

With a flick of his wand several of the formerly broken, golden chairs flew into the air and towards the bound group. One soared up to each person and forcefully scooped them into it, so that Ginny had no choice but sit in the chair that now more bindings had sprung out of to hold her more firmly in place.

Ginny looked around at the group of them. Poor Gabby was crying as Fleur tried to comfort her as best she could while also tied to a chair. Mrs. Delacour looked strangely livid, her features seeming to have become sharper than usual, and if Ginny was not mistaken, her hands seemed to be slightly smoking.

Hagrid it appeared, did not seem to have been provided with a chair, but rather forced to sit on the floor, his back to one of the tent poles, several heavy ropes securing him to it. Luna and her father sat near Hagrid, Xenophilius looking quite deranged with his candy floss hair going in every direction and eyes bugging out, while Luna looked simply bored as she sat limply in her chair, examining the ceiling of the tent.

Bill was still right next to her, from when he had left Fleur's side, looking hard and determined, which was a look, she noted, that was reflected on not only Charlie's, but Fred and George's faces as well. Her mother of course looked worried sick, as her father was still groggily coming to, slumped down in his chair, held up only by his bindings.

Her attention was again brought to the looming Death Eaters as Malfoy summoned her chair, causing her to fly away from her family and land less than three metres away from the arrogant blonde.

Malfoy strode forward, that predatory look back in his eye and he circled her chair like a lion would its prey. Finally he stopped at her side and knelt down next to her, his face mere inches from her own, but Ginny stubbornly stared straight forward, refusing to acknowledge him or let him intimidate her. He used his wand to brush a lock of hair out of her face so that the tip of it traced back behind her ear and came to rest on her pulse slamming against the thin skin of her throat, the only involuntary indication she gave of her emotions.

Ginny could sense the foul git smiling as her heart hammered and she bit down, her jaw locking in anger as she determinedly ignored him.

Lucius Malfoy carefully leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"I think we should give mummy and daddy and the rest of the filth here a preview of what happens if anyone should decide not to cooperate, what do you think?"

Ginny determinedly stared forward, ignoring him and he let out a soft, menacing laugh.

"We'll see just how long you can stay stubborn, red." He whispered, before jabbing his wand harder into her throat and then loud enough for everyone to hear, "Crucio!".

Ginny fought it, oh how she fought it, for thirty seconds she sat and writhed in her chair in complete silence as she refused to give Malfoy the satisfaction he desired, as she suffered her own personal hell.

Her very bones were on fire, the flesh surrounding them feeling as if it was being ripped from her very limbs, so much so that her body did not even register as the bindings holding her to chair as they tore into her skin because of how hard she was fighting against them.

She felt it building in her chest and she fought with everything she had to keep it inside, for their sake, knowing her torture was nothing compared to her family and friends having to witness it, but try as she might it forced its way out, the still air of the night ringing with a single, piercing, blood-curdling scream. And then the pain ended.

Ginny opened her eyes, her face a little damp with sweat, to see the satisfied smirk on the face of one Lucius Malfoy and hear the strangled sob she knew to belong to her mother. With a look of sheer loathing she continued to defy him, clamping her jaw shut. But he continued to smirk.

"Shall we have another go, or are you feeling more inclined to answer our questions?"

Ginny sat still, glaring straight forwards, when she heard it.

"Ginny, just…just tell them what they want to know. We don't know where Harry is and that you haven't seen him since school because of how ill Ron is."

Ginny recognized her father's voice and also recognized the command within his statement. So this was their story, and they were all going to stick with it. Everyone knew except for mum and she was just going to have to play along.

Ginny nodded and responded, "That's right, I haven't seen or heard from Harry since Dumbledore's funeral."

Lucius Malfoy was moving in closer to her yet again, but her face stayed set and determined.

"Even if I believed you hadn't seen him, which I don't, I highly doubt that you have not heard from him and do not know his whereabouts, after hearing just how _intimate_ of a relationship you two seem to have."

Ginny bristled at the intentionally placed word and Malfoy grinned evilly at her. Fuck. She hadn't _exactly _informed all of her family members of the status of hers and Harry's relationship, afraid he wouldn't be allowed to stay over this summer, not that it had mattered in the end anyway she thought wryly. But Malfoy was intentionally making her sound like some cheap slut, they had been dating for Godric's sake!

Ginny was very happy at the moment that she could not see her brothers' reactions and glared forward even harder at the stupid, arrogant, conceited, BASTARD in front of her.

Malfoy smiled as he continued, "So I will ask you again, where is Harry Potter?"

"No idea."

Malfoy frowned. "Is your brother Ron currently with him?"

"Nope. He's upstairs terribly ill with spattergroit."

"Are they currently with the mudblood Hermione Granger?"

"Well Ron most certainly isn't anywhere with anybody and I highly doubt Harry Potter is off on holiday skiing in Switzerland with Hermione and her parents."

Malfoy was starting to look increasingly pissed off as Ginny lied smoothly through his interrogation.

"Are you or are you not currently dating Harry Potter?"

Ginny sighed inwardly. Here was her chance. There was the answer she wanted to give which wasn't and would not be true until Voldemort was defeated. Then there was the truth. Then there was the answer that made her wonderful Harry sound like a complete arse, but would keep her family safe and mean that this time apart from him would not have been in vain.

So without missing a beat, she chose the last, and least appealing option, knowing her and her family would be safest if they thought Harry didn't care what happened to her.

"No." She let her voice sound shaky and even managed to force a tear out, although not a very big one and it stopped rolling somewhere midway down her cheek.

"I never want to see that stupid prick again. He told me he only dated me to put another notch on his belt, said he just wanted the "challenge of getting with his best friend's little sister", and since he accomplished that he didn't feel the need to keep me around any longer."

At this Ginny looked up at Malfoy fiercely as if daring him to question her story and continued much more forcefully.

"So maybe if you checked your sources a little better you'd know that I want nothing to do with him, and have MOST DEFINITELY not stayed in touch with him, and I highly doubt Ron has either since he found out what happened. So why don't you go try your luck with some other girl he dumped because I for one, sure as hell, don't know anything."

And with that Ginny let out a great sob and let her head hang down so her hair fell around her face, masking her lack of streaming tears.

There was an awkward silence where no one was quite sure of what to make of this confession, but it was finally broken by a throat-clearing cough. A soft voice addressed Malfoy, the rest of her family probably could not even hear the man, but given her proximity to the group of Death Eaters, Ginny could clearly make out his words as he addressed Malfoy.

"Er, Lucius, I don't mean to change the subject, but Rowle and Dolohov have been gone for an awfully long time."

There was murmured agreement to this sentiment and Ginny peeked up through her lashes to see Malfoy's shock and internal cursing at having forgotten about the two. He quickly regained his composure and in a brisk, clipped voice said.

"Fine. You go see what is taking them so long Nott, and take…" Malfoy scanned the group quickly, "Yaxley and Travers with you." The man nodded and slightly bowed his head before touching a forefinger to his left wrist and disapparating, which was followed by two more identical pops.

Ginny lowered her eyes back to her lap as Malfoy turned back to her, and let her shoulders shake in what she hoped appeared to be silent sobs. She sat there for a whole minute feigning this crying act, hoping like hell she was doing a good enough job that Malfoy believed it. She didn't have a lot of experience per say, but she did have several roommates during the school year, and they seemed to cry enough to make up for it.

Just as she was about to stop, hoping that was a normal amount of time to cry for, she heard a pop that broke through the uncomfortable silence. She peeped up through her lashes to see one of the men, either Yaxley or Travers, that had left last back looking very upset.

"Malfoy you need to come now, dunno what happened, but it sure wasn't good. 'Sides prolly more than you'll get out of this lot anyways." He indicated the Weasleys with a jerk of his thumb.

Malfoy contemplated for a moment, then looked speculatively at Ginny who pretended to be attempting to wipe non-existent tears off on her bare shoulder, before waving his wand causing the ropes binding her to be released.

"The Ministry has no reason to believe you know the whereabouts of Harry Potter, at the present anyway, and as such thanks you for your cooperation. We will be keeping an eye out to make sure your claims are true and that there is no contact from Potter. As of right now you are free to go."

Malfoy made to touch his left wrist, not giving a glance backward at the surprised witches and wizards, but seemed to have a second thought and paused.

"Gibbon, stay behind and check to make sure the youngest boy truly does have spattergroit." A large man with a small head grunted his assent and with that Malfoy touched the Dark Mark and turned on the spot, followed by several other pops until only the one burly Death Eater remained.

Ginny however thought the Death Eater in front of her looked more appealing than the angry redheads she knew to be standing behind her that she would soon have some explaining to do to. She supposed it was very lucky for Harry at the moment that they truly did not have any idea where he was.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright here is the longer AN just as promised, everyone's favorites, I know. ;D **

**I mostly just wanted to apologize as I JUST realized a major brain lapse I had when writing the first chapter of this story…obviously Harry was in disguise at the wedding, I just somehow forgot at the time I was writing it. I'm not going to change it because somehow it would just be kind of weird for Ginny to be channeling all these strong emotions and whatnot towards a redhead who is supposed to be her cousin. So please forgive me. **

**I decided to not have the Weasley's run away when Kingsley sent his patronus because they don't go into hiding until after Easter break, and since it is at their house it would look awful suspicious if they left too. So that's why I didn't have them running off in case anyone was curious. **

**Well please tell me what you thought, I'm very interested! And thank you to everyone who alerted, favorited, and especially to everyone who reviewed this story so far! **


	3. Acceptance

**Hey sorry for the long wait and a big THANK YOU! to all who have reviewed. :D **

**P.S. I don't own anything. still. **

* * *

><p>The beefy dolt of a Death Eater made a beeline for the Burrow, apparently wanting to get his babysitting chore done with quickly, and the rest of the Weasley clan trouped behind him. Ginny rather wanted to hurry the thing along as well, because regardless of the fact that he was providing a distraction from the accusations she knew were coming, he smelled remarkably similar to a troll. And a dead one at that.<p>

Supporting her troll theory, he didn't even question why the ghoul a.k.a. her brother Ron, was moping around locked up in the attic. But who knows, maybe that's what they did with sick kids in his house. Locked them in the attic. Ginny almost laughed. There was no way this goon had kids. There was no way he had found a woman that would sleep with him.

The internal mirth was short lived however and all too quickly, with a thinly veiled threat, the dim-witted Death Eater was gone and the house was eerily quiet as her family stared at her, waiting for an explanation. Angry faces surrounded her as she waited for the tension to break, the question to be asked.

"Is it true?" The voice was gruff with anger and not the one she had been expecting. She turned to Bill, who had spoken, rather than her father. The air was thick as the rest of the family tensed, waiting for her response. But she never got to give it.

A throaty laugh burst out from next to Bill and seven red heads turned to stare at her incredulously, Ginny included.

Fleur continued to chuckle before she exclaimed, "Of course eet is not true!" to the staring redheads.

Bill look stunned before responding, his words stumbling out.

"I-I don't understand. Ginny said…."

Fleur let out another big laugh at her newly acquired husband before turning to Ginny and rolling her eyes.

"Men can be so…." She paused, searching for the right word, "oblivious, no?" To which Ginny responded with a big grin, her brothers wondering helplessly at the strange scene.

Ginny chanced a glance around and noticed that her mother too wore a small smile.

Bill's forehead wrinkled in confusion.

"So you and Harry are still dating?"

Ginny paused as all heads turned back to her.

"No."

"So he DID break up with you?"

Again she paused. "Yes"

Bill swore under his breath and mumbled something that sounded an awful lot like "bastard" and "regret the day he was born".

Fleur sighed and rolled her eyes, then very patiently in Ginny's opinion, proceeded to talk to her brother as if teaching a toddler that 2 + 2 = 4.

"If a crazy man were after you, what would you do for the people you care most about?" She queried to her husband.

He stared at her for a long moment, before comprehension dawned and he mumbled,

"Make sure they were safe."

Fleur nodded her head crisply.

"_Oui._ And would you not agree zat Ginevra eez most safe if people think Harry Potter has given her ze boot?"

The question hung in the air, unanswered for another long moment before Bill looked up and grinned, a goofy lopsided grin, at Ginny; a look that somehow suited his scarred features.

"That was one hell of a performance Gin. You had me going."

Ginny held out her skirts in a low, mocking curtsy.

"Why thank you." She replied with a wink.

Suddenly the air wasn't so thick anymore, suddenly it was like there wasn't a war going on, people they cared about weren't on the run. They were just a family again. Just for a little bit.

Charlie laughed, "Thank Merlin. Forget about Death Eaters and You-Know-Who, I thought _we_ were going to have to kill the Boy-Who-Lived."

They all laughed again as their Mother swatted his arm in a half-hearted scold.

But moments like these were rare and fleeting lately, and this one did not last either. The group made their way back outside to their remaining guests and the remnants of the destroyed wedding, to get on with their lives.

* * *

><p>When her father had decided that sending Harry, Ron and Hermione a Patronus should be safe enough, Ginny had pulled him to the side. Although her heart clenched painfully, with an iron will, she forced her lips into the words she knew needed to be said.<p>

"You need to tell them not to contact us."

Her father regarded her curiously, waiting for her to continue.

"They have a mission to complete, and their escape, everything, will all be for naught if they get caught trying to assuage our fears."

Her father nodded and gave a grim smile. She was so incredibly like her mother.

"You are right of course. It is likely the Death Eaters still expect us to be the first people they contact and will be keeping an eye out. As much as I would like to know they are okay too, I know they're all grown up now, they're remarkably resourceful and resilient, and most importantly, they have each other. And that will just have to be good enough for now."

He held out his arms and Ginny gave a small smile, allowing him to pull her into a tight into a hug. A moment later he whispered softly into her hair, "They'll be okay bug," then more to himself, "they have to be."

She nodded into his chest and whispered, "I hope so Daddy; I hope so." A single tear slid down her cheek, this time unquestionably real, rolling down fat and heavy until it soaked into the soft fabric of her father's shirt.

At that moment she wished she was still young; still young and still clinging to the child's dream that her father could protect her from anything the world had to throw at her. But the pain and worry in her heart for her brother, her best friend, and the boy she loved was something he'd never be able to save her from.

* * *

><p>Ginny lie awake that night for a long time. Her bed was just close enough to the window that she could see the night sky whilst still lying down. It was one of her favorite parts about her room.<p>

Tonight she gazed up at the cloudless sky, stars twinkling innocently down at her, as if nothing had changed, as if she wasn't a chaotic mess of anxiety inside. And she found herself wondering, the first time of many, many nights to come, if he was out there somewhere, staring up at these same stars, wondering about her too.

* * *

><p><strong>Kind of fluffy, but I plan on the next chapter being as she heads off to Hogwarts without the trio, and while they are out lost in the woods, Ginny is up to some pretty big stuff, defying Death Eaters, starting illegal clubs...the usual. :D If you have time a review would be amazing and cheer up my boring revisions for my final exams. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**So...Harry and Ginny are still not mine. Nor are The Daily Prophet or garden knomes. But a girl can dream.**

* * *

><p>A soft swoop through the kitchen window caused Ginny to look up. It was the same tawny barn owl that came every morning. Ginny sighed and made her way over to the table where the owl was currently waiting to be paid.<p>

Grabbing five bronze knuts and an owl treat from a cup next to the stove, Ginny stuffed the change into the owl's pouch and gave it the treat as she relieved it of the newspaper it had been carrying. The owl made a soft hoot of appreciation before soaring back out into the warm morning air.

Ginny had no interest in reading The Daily Prophet; it was all lies and propaganda that would only make her feel frustrated and helpless. The Weasleys knew this, and knew the hold the Ministry had over the paper, but continued taking it anyway, labouring under the notion of "keep your friends close and your enemies closer".

Of course her parents knew a lot more about what was going on because of the Order, but it was still good to take the paper just to know the Ministry's stance in everything. In other words, how far had the Death Eaters come in legalizing their agenda.

It felt strange sitting in the kitchen all alone. Growing up she would have treasured the rare moments of solitude, but now it felt overwhelming. She was the only Weasley child left at home and it was unsettling just how much could change in a matter of a few short years.

Ginny could remember the morning of September 1st when she had been five or six years old. Bill was sitting calmly reading the paper at the table, Head Boy badge pinned to his new robes, an indulgent smile at the scrambling happening around him, as his bags were, undoubtedly, already packed.

Percy sat next to Bill, reading over his shoulder, shooting covetous glances at Bill's badge and robes. No doubt Percy's bags were already packed also.

Charlie and George, or maybe it was Fred, it was hard to tell when they were rolling around, were involved in a tussle over who had the right to take their shared fanged frisbee to school. It was George she realized, as she watched Fred use the distraction of his brothers' wrestling to sneak some things their mother had expressly forbidden them to take, back into his trunk.

When their mother had broken the boys apart, sending a withering glare of disapproval at both George and Charlie, Fred slipped into the seat next to George, unnoticed. Ginny remembered the wink he had sent to both Charlie and George, and all three boys' faces lit up in mischievous grins. Ginny had had a feeling the whole thing had been purposely orchestrated.

Her mother was madly dashing about, checking off a massive list of things that needed to be packed and muttering under her breath. Ginny only caught words like, "socks" and "toothbrush" and "so help me".

Their father was weaving through the chaotic bunch, grabbing breakfast and tea to take on the go. She and Ron sat at the far end of the table, avoiding the rushing bodies and staring longingly at their older brothers, counting down the years until they too could go to Hogwarts.

That was how she liked to think of the Burrow; crazy, chaotic, and with entirely too many people inside of it. This stillness and quiet was something quite foreign, and rather unnerving, to the youngest of seven.

Ginny idly sat down. She glanced at the forgotten paper; she didn't really want to read it, but since her father was already at work, it was either that, or go help her mother tend to the gnome infestation they commonly referred to as a garden.

She flipped it over, planning on just skimming it, when a picture that took up a third of the entire front page popped out at her and made her heart stutter. Fear clenched in her gut as the familiar face scowled at the obvious dislike of his picture being taken by reporters. She snatched up the paper and began to read quickly, fear quickly ebbing away.

The heading over Harry's picture read, HARRY POTTER: UNDESIRABLE NUMBER 1. Underneath, the picture was captioned. "Harry James Potter, the self-proclaimed Boy-Who-Lived, is wanted for questioning in regards to the death of Albus Dumbledore. His whereabouts are currently unknown, but the Ministry of Magic would like it known that anyone caught aiding in Mr. Potter's continued aversion of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement will face serious and severe consequences."

Ginny let out a slow breath she hadn't realized she had been holding as relief washed over her. She had thought the worst when she saw his picture, but the knowledge that he was still managing to avoid capture made her strangely elated. Sure, she might not know where he was right now, but then again, neither did the Death Eaters.

She skimmed over the picture again, her relief making her giddy and causing her to laugh at the stupid heading. Undesirable Number 1? The notion was so ridiculous to her that she burst into giggles.

The only thing undesirable about that boy was the fact that he was, presently, off saving the ungrateful world, rather than here with her. The irony that she had never desired another boy as much as she desired said Harry James Potter did not escape her, and she collapsed into fresh laughter.

After an odd look from her mother when she returned to the kitchen, and much exertion of self-control, Ginny finally managed to quell her hysterical giggles. With a goofy grin she cut out the over-large picture of Harry, trimming away the ridiculous headline.

She smiled gently at the arms-crossed, surly-looking teen, running her thumb lightly over the thin paper. Because this was her Harry, the one who hated being in the spotlight, who despite having been wronged time and again, was willing to go off and put himself in danger for the sake of others, others who didn't, couldn't, even begin to appreciate the sacrifices he made for them. And she would be damned if she was going to let people forget that.

With that final thought, Ginny carefully folded the clipping in half, returned to her bedroom, and gently laid the photo down on top of the neatly folded stacks of clothing in her waiting trunk. It wouldn't be Hogwarts without him.

* * *

><p><strong>Erm...so I realize this is very fluffy when I promised action. This was just going to be a little intro before she left on the Hogwarts Express, but then it sort of took on a life of its own and it sort of seemed like it should be its own chapter, since the whole idea is where I got the name from this story from. I'm sorry, the next chapter will be Luna, Neville etc., promise. Assauge my guilt and leave a review saying you forgive me, just this once. :)<strong>


End file.
